criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew Lillard
Heather Helm Lillard Addison Grace Lillard Macey Lyn Lillard Liam Lillard |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Matthew Lyn Lillard is an American actor, voice actor, director, and producer who is best known for his role as Shaggy Rogers in the Scooby-Doo franchise as well as roles in Serial Mom, Hackers, Scream, Without a Paddle, Summer Catch and SLC Punk. Biography Lillard was born in Lansing, Michigan, but grew up in Tustin, California. He has one younger sister named Amy. He attended Foothill High School located in Santa Ana, California, and later the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in Pasadena with fellow actor Paul Rudd. He then attended the theater school Circle in the Square in New York City, New York. While still in high school, he co-hosted a short-lived TV show titled SK8 TV. After graduating high school, he was hired as an extra for Ghoulies 3: Ghoulies Go to College. He was then cast in 1995 into Hackers, which featured a group of high-school-aged kids that thwarts a multi-million dollar corporate extortion conspiracy. In 1996, Lillard was cast in the horror-slasher film Scream as Stu Macher. He also portrayed Stevo in the indie film SLC Punk!, Billy Brubaker in Summer Catch, Jerry Conlaine ''in Without A Paddle, Chip Sutphin in Serial Mom and a secondary role in ''Thir13en Ghosts. Lillard was then cast in his best-known role as the character of Shaggy Rogers in the 2002 live-action Scooby-Doo film, a role he later reprised in the 2004 sequel Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Although he did not continue the role in other live-action films that would follow in the series, Lillard has portrayed Shaggy in animated productions since 2009, officially taking over the role from Casey Kasem. In 2011, Lillard guest-starred on the FOX series House. In July and August of 2011, Lillard produced and directed his first feature film, titled Fat Kid Rules the World, which was released in 2012 and based on K.L. Going's book of the same name. During that same year, he appeared in the film The Descendants, considered his dramatic turn. The following year, Lillard guest-starred in the CBS procedural drama Criminal Minds. In his personal life, Lillard married Heather Helm in 2000 and had three children with her. In October 2005, he participated in a Dungeons & Dragons Minis tournament against members of the Quest Club Gaming Organization at the Magic Castle in Hollywood. On Criminal Minds Lillard portrayed serial killer and copycat David Roy Turner, who appeared in the episode "The Apprenticeship". Filmography *The Bridge (2013) as Daniel Frye (11 episodes) *Beware the Batman (2013) as Dr. Jason Burr (2 episodes, voice) *Mad (2011-2013) as Shaggy Rogers/Creature/Scream 90X Announcer (2 episodes, voice) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) as Shaggy (video, voice) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) as Shaggy Rogers (video, voice) *Deep Dark Canyon (2013) as Jack Cavanaugh *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) as Shaggy Rogers/Various Other Characters (52 episodes, voice) *Return to Nim's Island (2013) as Jack *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2012) as Shaggy Rogers (video, voice) *Criminal Minds - "The Apprenticeship" (2012) TV episode - David Roy Turner *Samurai! Daycare (2012) as Ned (9 episodes) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) as Shaggy Rogers (video) *Robot Chicken (2005-2012) as Shaggy Rogers/Various Other Characters (4 episodes, voice) *Trouble with the Curve (2012) as Phillip Sanderson *Leverage (2012) as Gabe Erickson *Home Run Showdown (2012) as Joey *Fat Kid Rules the World (2012) as Psychologist *Abominable Christmas (2012) as Dogcatcher (voice) *From the Head (2012) as Jimmy *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) as Shaggy Rogers (voice) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) as Shaggy Rogers/Shaky Joe (video, voice) *The Descendants (2011) as Brian Speer *The Pool Boys (2011) as Roger Sperling *Generator Rex (2011) as Surge (voice, credited as Matt Lillard) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2011) as Shaggy (voice) *House M.D. (2011) as Jack *Messages Deleted (2010) as Joel Brandt *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) as Shaggy Rogers (video, voice) *Scooby-Doo and the Spooky Swamp (2010) as Shaggy Rogers (video game, voice) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) as Shaggy Rogers (video, voice) *The Hard Life (2010) as Bobby *All's Faire in Love (2009) as Crocket *Endless Bummer (2009) as Mike Mooney *Osh Kosh B'Gosh: Under the Overall (2009) as Lloyd B'gosh (short) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2009) as Chet *Gary Unmarried (2009) as Taylor *Spooner (2009) as Herman Spooner *Exit 19 (2009) as Davey Woods *Married Not Dead (2009) as Rob *Karas: The Revelation (2007) as Eko (video, English version, voice) *One of Our Own (2007) as Bob *In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale (2007) as Duke Fallow *What Love Is (2007) as Sal *Area 57 (2007) as Col. Steven Isaac *The Replacements (2006) as Trevor Bodie (2 episodes, voice) *The Groomsmen (2006) as Dez Howard *Bickford Shmeckler's Cool Ideas (2006) as Spaceman *13 Graves (2006) as Matthew McQueen *Me, Eloise (2006) as Monsieur Ducat (voice) *American Dad! (2005) as Bruce (voice) *Karas: The Prophecy (2005) as Eko (video, English version, voice) *Without a Paddle (2004) as Jerry Conlaine *Wicker Park (2004) as Luke *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) as Shaggy Rogers *Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) as Shaggy Rogers (video game, voice) *The Perfect Score (2004) as Larry *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) as Luc Fromage *Scooby-Doo (2002) as Shaggy Rogers *Thir13en Ghosts (2001) as Dennis Rafkin *Summer Catch (2001) as Billy Brubaker *Finder's Fee (2001) as Fishman *Dish Dogs (2000) as Jason (video) *Spanish Judges (2000) as Jack *Love's Labour's Lost (2000) as Longaville *Wing Commander (1999) as Lt. Todd "Maniac" Marshall *She's All That (1999) as Brock Hudson *SLC Punk! (1998) as Stevo *Without Limits (1998) as Roscoe Devine *Telling You (1998) as Adam Ginesberg *Senseless (1998) as Tim LaFlour *Dead Man's Curve (1998) as Tim *Triangle Square (1998) as Snake Eater *Scream 2 (1997) as Guy at Party (uncredited) *The Devil's Child (1997) as Tim *Nash Bridges (1997) as Brian Van Pelt *Scream (1996) as Stuart "Stu" Macher *If These Walls Could Talk (1996) as Young Couple (segment "1996") *Hackers (1995) as Cereal *Tarantella (1995) as Matt *Mad Love (1995) as Eric *Animal Room (1995) as Doug Van Housen *Ride for Your Life (1995) as Nash (short) *Vanishing Son IV (1994) as Dawson *Serial Mom (1994) as Chip *Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College (1991) as Stork (video, credited as Matthew Lynn) 'PRODUCER' *Fat Kid Rules the World (2012) - Producer *Spooner (2009) - Co-Producer *One of Our Own (2007) - Co-Producer *Spanish Judges (2000) - Executive Producer 'SOUNDTRACK' *Done With Monsters - Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) *Scooby's Terrific Rap - Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) *Superbabe - Dish Dogs (2000) (video) *Love's Labour's Lost (2000): **I'd Rather Charleston **They Can't Take That Away From Me **I've Got A Crush On You **Let's Face The Music And Dance 'DIRECTOR' *Fat Kid Rules the World *Come Home Soon (2009) - Short 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors